Odyssey Wigglers
|-|Tropical Wiggler (normal)= |-|Tropical Wiggler (stretched)= |-|Mecha Wiggler= Super Mario Odyssey contains two new Wiggler types. As they don't fit the conventional mould, they shall be given a shared profile here. The Tropical Wigglers are a variant of Wiggler found on the Forgotten Isle of the Lost Kingdom, which function quite differently to their Mushroom Kingdom counterparts. Mecha Wiggler was used by Bowser on a siege of New Donk City, likely to work as a distraction for Mario. Profile Tier: Unknown, likely at least 8-C | 7-B, possibly higher Name: Tropical Wiggler, Isle Wiggler, "Traffic lights of the island" | Mecha Wiggler Origin: Super Mario Odyssey Age: Unknown, varies from Wiggler to Wiggler. Classification: Giant caterpillar | Robot Powers and abilities: Elasticity, teleportation | Electricity manipulation, power absorbance, projectile creation, homing attacks, portal creation, portal manipulation, scanning, can walk on walls, possibly duplication (in rematch, two Mecha Wigglers appear) and creation (possesses not only a Multi-Moon, but Power Moon energy from NDC’s power supply, which was able to create an entire city). Can become something akin to a superorganism by becoming one with its duplicate. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely at least Building level (Should be comparable to normal Wigglers) | City Level (absorbed the power from NDC , which is powered by a countless amount of Power Moons . The energy of Power Moons was used to create NDC ), possibly higher (caught Mario off guard) Speed: Unknown | At least superhuman (scaled a tall building in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Building Class | City Class, possibly higher (struck Mario, which knocked him off a tower) Durability: Unknown, possibly Building level (if comparable to Wigglers, should be superior in defence to a Koopa Troopa) | At least Street Level (can take multiple hits from a captured Shirm, who can destroy taxis with his bullets), likely higher. Higher when electrically charged (invulnerable to Shirm’s bullets). Possibly City Level (Absorbing Power Moon energy may have buffed its defence as well) Stamina: Probably around average, possibly higher (can sling back and forth, and don’t seem to tire) | Seemingly limitless, perhaps either due to being a robot, or absorbing NDC’s energy. Range: Extended melee range due to elasticity | Tens of metres due to size along, possibly higher as a “superorganism” Standard Equipment: None notable | Possibly the Multi-Moon it stored. Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: Cannot cope with poisonous swamp water, reach still limited | Glass orbs on its segment, however it can cover them up. Blasting all damages it highly, but this can be somewhat avoided, or at least prolonging the amount of time it would take to damage all orbs, in “superorganism” form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Energy Ball creation: Mecha Wiggler can shoot out energy balls from its portal, or from its glass orbs. They can either rain down, split into more, or home in on the target. Some seem to contain healing items. * Portals: Mecha Wiggler can create portals to escape threats. It can move around the portal after going inside it, seemingly as a bolt of electricity. It possesses a scanner to check its surroundings before charging out of the portal, in an attempt to ram down foes. * “Superorganism” form: During the rematch with Mecha Wiggler, it is revealed it has a duplicate. The two work together, and can function as something akin to a superorganism, where they combine to create an even longer Mecha Wiggler, somehow negating their weakness by acting as one. Tropical Wiggerl | Mecha Wiggler Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles